1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna mounting structures and, more particularly to an antenna mounting structure fixing an antenna in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices have wireless communication functions and may include an antenna. The antenna is mounted in a casing of an electronic device. A fastener, such as a screw extends through the antenna and the casing, fixing the antenna in the electronic device. However, both the disassembling and assembling require rotating the screws with a screwdriver. Such an unscrewing or screwing operation is laborious and time consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is an antenna mounting structure of an electronic device, which can overcome the above described shortcomings.